Flight 4892 (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = Yakov Chenkov Yellow Peril Entertainment MNBN Films |Row 3 title = Written by |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Release date |Row 4 info = January 11, 2012 |Row 5 title = Starring |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Budget |Row 6 info = 45.7 million |Row 7 title = Box office |Row 7 info = m515,500,723 |Row 8 title = Duration |Row 8 info = 123 minutes |Row 9 title = Distributor |Row 9 info = Margovyan National Pictures MNBN Films }} Flight 4892 is a 2012 Margovyan drama film about the crash of on 26 December 1994. It stars , , , , , , and . , , and also appear in cameo roles. It is directed by , and produced by for Yellow Peril Entertainment. Margovyan National Pictures distributed the film. Plot Margovyan Airlines captain Yelizaveta Meskina (Kalinina) wakes up in a hotel room in , Brazil, next to Senior Air Steward Yegor Yegorov (Pankavuranov), after a night of drinking, drugs, sex, and little sleep. Meskina reawakens herself with cocaine, and then boards from Belem to Llamadovskaya, Pontival, Margovya. Meskina notes with surprise that flight 4892 was a , a type of aircraft that she had not flown in a long time, but she is pleased to see that her First Officer is Fatima Ilgamova (Kumilyova), a close friend and a veteran of the DC-8. Ilgamova jokingly remarks that this would be a type retraining flight for Meskina. Immediately after, Andzhela Arasova (Atolova), another close friend of both pilots, arrives with the manifest and tells them that their original flight engineer was struck by mild encephalitis and that she had volunteered to become the flight engineer as she needed to get to Llamadovskaya and catch up with another flight. On approach to Llamadovskaya, flight 4892 was told to enter a holding pattern, as it was the middle of the summer tourist season in the city and many planes were arriving and departing. Meskina expresses confidence that they will be landing soon. However, after an hour, a rainstorm descended on Llamadovskaya and added further delays to arriving flights, MV 4892 included. Arasova informs the flight crew that they will run out of fuel in twenty minutes. Meskina tells Llamadovskaya of their fuel situation, and the airport promises to give MV 4892 a landing priority. But thirty minutes later, said priority had still not been given, and flight 4892's engines shut down due to lack of fuel to power them. Meskina declares an emergency and her plans to glide the DC-8 into Llamadovskaya. She also orders Yegorov and the other flight attendants to prepare the passengers for impact. Unfortunately, the plane strikes a flock of birds, and it loses altitude and crashes in the Svolochenko District of Llamadovskaya. Meskina manages to remember the moment of impact before losing consciousness. Meskina wakes up in a hospital and is greeted by Igor Mashkhadovsky (Arigov), the Rastafari representative of the airline pilots' union. He tells her that she saved 119 of her 167 passengers and crew and that luckily no one on the ground was injured or killed, but Meskina focuses on the fact that she lost 48 of the people she was responsible for. An investigator also informs Meskina that Yegorov was one of those who died, the top of his head having been sliced off by flying debris. Mashkhadovsky advices Meskina to rest for a while and let him deal with the outside world. Yakov Avilev (Gibitov), a small-time drug dealer who does business face to face and is a friend of Meskina's, visits her in her hospital room and gives her some Cosmopolitan magazines she can "use to pleasure herself" if she gets bored of just lying down in bed. She asks Avilev to do her a favor and grab a package marked "Cookie Dough" from her apartment in the city, and he leaves her a pack of cigarrettes. That night, Meskina sneaks into the emergency stairway for a smoke, and encounters a fellow survivor from Flight 4892. He asks her for a smoke, recognizes her as the pilot, and thanks her for saving a lot of lives, his included. Another patient sneaks into the stairway and asks for a cigarrette too, and when the survivor leaves, the patient tells Meskina that she just talked to Congressman (cameo as himself). Meskina is discharged from the hospital after a week, and she asks Avilev to take her car and drive her to stepbrother Ravil (Morozov)'s house. Ravil is surprised to see Yelizaveta at his doorstep, and he tells her that his wife might not react well to the fact that his estranged stepsister has moved in with them. After settling in, Meskina calls Mashkhadovsky and tells him that he can reach her through Ravil. Mashkhadovsky picks her up soon after and takes her to the crash site, where he points out that the AARM is sending its best investigator, Margovyan-American Vera del Quiev (del Quiev), a fierce and capable woman who wants to prove herself in her field. Mashkhadovsky claims that she will get to know a lot about Meskina in the coming investigation. Meanwhile, in Ikulsk, at Margovyan Airlines' corporate headquarters, CEO Feodosiy Babushkin (Dumayev) talks to his trusted advisors about the accident, with Mashkhadovsky being one of the trusted few. He informs them that the AARM laboratory has detected elevated alcohol and cocaine levels in Meskina's blood, and that if it gets out, the blame could be placed on the airline and not on the air traffic controllers who neglected to give Flight 4892 permission to land. Suddenly, an unknown man in a suit speaks up and tells them that he can get the court to disregard the Meskina blood evidence. Babushkin asks for the man's name, and Mashkhadovsky tells him that he is Foma Bagratin (Talnaev), one of Margovya's best up-and-coming criminal defense attorneys. Bagratin promises Babushkin that he will get the AARM and NTSB to lay all the blame on the air traffic controllers, and that the results of Meskina and Yegorov's blood tests will only become a footnote in the case. Meskina visits Yegorov's funeral and meets Oleg and Olga Duranov (Rasapinsky and Rasapinskaya, respectively), twins who also served as flight attendants on Flight 4892. Duranova says that Yegorov helped her get back to her jumpseat after she returned a boy who had slipped out of his seatbelt to his parents. Olga is saddened by Yegor's death, but Oleg says that at least he died knowing he had helped save a lot of people, his twin sister included. Oleg also tells Yelizaveta that the AARM and NTSB investigators had talked to them, and that they wanted to know who among the crew had been drinking from the opened bottle of vodka-whiskey mix found in the wreckage, and it is obvious in Oleg's tone that he knew who had done the deed. Meskina returns to the hospital to visit Ilgamova, who has just woken up from her induced coma. She also doesn't blame her for the crash, but she tells Yelizaveta that when the plane hit the ground, her head struck the control yoke so hard that her left eye was rendered blind with no hope of recovery, which meant that she could never fly as a pilot ever again. Mashkhadovsky arranges a meet with Meskina, whom he takes to the warehouse where the AARB is keeping the wreckaged recovered from the aircraft. Bagratin is there to meet them, and he announces that he has successfully convinced the investigators to disregard Meskina's blood evidence as a fault in the evidence recovery and preservation process. However, she will still have to face the investigation panel in three days, and since she has an alcohol and drug problem, Foma wants her put in a hotel room with an empty minibar. She gets into an argument with Ravil's wife and daughter when she returns to get her things, and Ravil all but tells her to get out of his house, which she does gladly. Igor and Foma help her settle in her new hotel room home. In the night leading up to the hearing, Yelizaveta manages to sneak into the neighboring room and drink all of the drinks in the minibar there. When Igor and Foma come to pick her up, they are shocked to discover her passed out on the toilet and only in her underwear. In her drunken stupor, she tells them to call Yakov Avilev, who arrives at the hotel room carrying cocaine to wake her up. Igor asks for some ganja from Yakov, which they share, while Foma refuses to smoke the hashish that Yakov carried with him "just in case". Fully awake and a little drugged, Yelizaveta, Igor, and Foma leave for the AARB investigation panel. When del Quiev starts asking Meskina questions regarding the flight, her replies are what she and Bagratin had rehearsed. However, when it comes to the empty vodka-whiskey bottle and the fact that Yegor is the only person with an elevated alcohol level whose blood evidence is still admissible to the court, Yelizaveta cannot take it upon herself to put the blame on him, so she retracts all her earlier statements and admits that she was the one who drank from the vodka-whiskey bottle, that she had inhaled cocaine just before flying, and that she had sex with Yegorov. The media, the investigators, and Igor and Foma are all shocked and surprised at this sudden turn of events, and del Quiev asks for a recess so that she and her fellow investigators can have time to analyze the new information. The film skips ahead by a year, during which Meskina has gone through rehabilitation and is now celebrating her first year of sobriety. She gets a visitor, her niece Yelena, who wants to interview her for her school project "The Most Interesting Person You've Never Met", hinting that family ties are being mended. Before the end credits roll, the fates of the rest of the characters are shown. Contrary to her doctor's diagnosis, Fatima Ilgamova's eye does recover its eyesight, and she now flies for Opula Atlantic Air. Andzhela Arasova quickly recovered from her injuries and returned to flying for Margovyan Airlines until 2005, when she retired and set up a flight school in Sampuva. Igor Mashkhadovsky left the airline pilot's union in 2006 and is now living as a private citizen in Ikulsk. Foma Bagratin is now one of the best district attorneys in Margovya. Feodosiy Babushkin resigned from Margovyan Airlines after he was implicated in a 1999 sex-for-flight scheme in which Margovyan women seeking to work or travel overseas were forced to have sexual intercourse with high-ranking airline officials in exchange for tickets at half to one-fourth of their regular prices. Vera del Quiev's rise through the ranks of the AARB was meteoric, and she eventually became the director of the agency in 2011, a position which she holds to this day. Oleg and Olga Duranov emigrated to America and are now working for United Airlines. Yakov Avilev was arrested for possession of illegal drugs in 1996 but was released a year later. He was eventually killed in a shootout with rival drug dealers in 2009. Ivan Kasimov, the air traffic controller who failed to let Flight 4892 arrive in time, was stabbed to death by Katrina Umalina, whose youngest son Borislav was killed in the crash. Yelizaveta Meskina has finally mended her relationships with her family, and she is now a teacher at the Gaganovskaya International Aviation Institute in East Bulgariyova. Cast * as Yelizaveta Meskina * as Fatima Ilgamova * as Andzhela Arasova * as Igor Mashkhadovsky * as Yakov Avilev * as Foma Bagratin * as Ravil Meskin * as Yegor Yegorov * as Feodosiy Babushkin * as Vera del Quiev * as Oleg Duranov * as Olga Duranova * as himself (cameo) Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya) Category:Margovya Category:Airlines Category:Aircraft Category:Brazil